WeirdWorld
WeirdWorld is an American animated comedy that was released on May 15, 2010. It broadcasts on Nick@Nite, the overnight block of CN/Hub/Nicktoons and the Orthodox Magnum Opus block of Nickelodeon Mature TV. It follows the life of a normal 12-year-old boy named Bob (not based on me) trying to fit in a planet that is inhabited by monsters, talking animals, and anthropomorphic food. The show ranges from TV-PG to TV-14. Characters Bob: '''A 12-year-old boy who is daring and thoughtful and is best friends with Smib and Blobert (see below). Unfortunately, he is too normal for the rest of the WeirdWorld gang. He has a scientist father. His adventures are often the main focus of the show. '''Smib: '''A two-headed, many-eyed, six-legged, purple monster who is 18 years old. He is often happy-go-lucky, but gets really angry if someone provokes him. He is best friends with Bob, and along with him, he is one of the central characters. He has a little sister called Blorp, who only appears in one episode. Smib talks a bit like Zoidberg from Futurama. '''Blobert: '''A 17-year-old blue blob who has three eyes. He hates his mother and father, as they were responsible for his traumatic childhood that is never fully explained but is often said to involve Singapore noodles. He is neither an optimist nor a pessimist, and thinks about both sides of something. He does not eat food the normal way, despite having two mouths, but simply absorbs it. He likes staying up all night and watching horror movies. '''Moustachio: '''A character who is 25 years old and looks like some kind of mammal, but his species is never specified. His personality is VERY similar to Ren from Ren & Stimpy, and he talks like him too. As his name would probably hint at for most people, he has a moustache. '''Nugget: '''A crossdressing chicken nugget. When he's not trying to be seductive, he's pranking people. Nugget is scared of pork, credit cards, and the Klasky-Csupo logo, but seems rather fearless about everything else. He also owns a large mansion that has a gravy swimming pool. His worst enemy is Wobbleding. '''Wobbleding: '''A tall 20-year-old monster who annoys everyone with his obsessive-compulsive behavior. He always keeps every item in his house clean and organized, and generally follows a daily schedule. His favorite meal is perfectly-grilled burgers and ice-cream (Yep, perfectly-grilled ice-cream). He is also a member of the secret society named the Cookie Crumble. '''Omnom: '''An extremely fat female monster who eats any edible thing she can see. She is bright green and also loves partying. '''Fuzzy Buzzy: '''A character who is a giant talking bumblebee. He is often rather grumpy and occasionally annoying, but he can often have sparks of kindness, when he's not chasing people around, trying to sting them. He is also renowned as the eternal giver of honey. There are also lots of minor characters. Bob WeirdWorld.png|Bob Smib.png|Smib Blobert.png|Blobert Fuzzy Buzzy.png|Fuzzy Buzzy Episodes '''Note: Only the show's owner (JellyfishJam38) can make episodes without permission. Anyone can post their suggestions on this show's comments. Every contribution matters! List of WeirdWorld episodes Reception This show has got mainly positive reviews from critics, who liked the surreal and random humor and the basic premise of the show. One reviewer on TV.com said that the characters were funny and easy to relate with. A couple of parents have complained that the show was inappropriate for their children, but Jelly confirmed in an interview that WeirdWorld is meant more for teens than kids. The show currently holds an 8.5 rating on the Internet Movie Database, and a 4-star rating on Common Sense Media. Content Ratings US: TV-PG (some episodes) TV-14 (some episodes) UK: PG (some episodes) 12 (some episodes) Australia: PG (seasons 1 and 2) M (seasons 3 and 4) Ireland: 12 (season 1, 3 and 4) PG (season 2) Brazil: 12 (season 1-present) Canada: PG (most episodes) 14+ (two episodes) Netherlands: 9 (some episodes) 12 (some episodes) Trivia TBA Category:Comedy Category:Rated TV-14 Category:Rated TV-PG Category:TV-14 Rated Shows Category:14+ Shows Category:PG shows Category:Television series